


Mr. and Mrs. Phallic Foodstuffs

by stele3



Category: Bandom, MCR - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3





	Mr. and Mrs. Phallic Foodstuffs

Lindsey's in the upstairs bathroom fixing her headress when the doorbell rings. Frankie and Jamia had texted from a few blocks away - including a link to the _Jaws_ theme - so she yells down the steps "It's unlocked!" at the same time that Gerard yells "Coming!" from somewhere in the lower part of the house, probably the kitchen. If he's eating one of the little Jack 'o Lantern cupcakes again she's gonna kick his ass.  
  
The front door doesn't open, but Gee's feet tromp across the house. It's funny how she can now tell his footsteps apart from anyone else's, because there isn't really anything distinct about how he walks; she can just tell. Lindsey smiles at herself in the mirror and applies a dab of wig glue to an errant feather.  
  
Downstairs there's the crack of the front door opening, Frank and Jamia's voices yelling, "Trick or treat!" in unison, then a short pause.  
  
Gerard starts shrieking with laughter.  
  
"What! What're they wearing? Gee - !" Tossing the tube of wig glue in the sink, Lindsey puts hands on either side of her feathered headress and ducks down to get through the bathroom doorway, thundering down the first shot flight of steps to the landing just above the front door. Below her Gerard is leaning against the foyer wall. He's taken off his headress - hopefully he didn't put it down on the couch and let it get sat on - but he's still wearing his poncho with all the feathers glued on top and - of course - his black feathered boa. He looks vaguely Bowie-esque. There's orange icing on his chin, the fucker.  
  
Frank and Jamia look - "Oh...my god."  
  
"Aww, you guys match, too!" Frank grins up at her, his face protruding from the front of his banana costume like an overeager squirrel peeking out of its burrow.  
  
Lindsey grips the bannister, staring down at them. "How do you guys match?" she finally gets out.  
  
"Phallic foodstufs, obviously," Jamia replies thickly, her cheek bulging. She snags another bite-sized candy bar from the bowl beside their door and frowns down at her costume, clearly having just realized the value of pockets.  
  
Gerard's still crumpled against the wall, laughing. Bob wanders in from the living room with Bandit tucked against his shoulder; he gives Frank and Jamia an unimpressed onceover. "You guys aren't gonna fit in the car." He's taken off his PVC helmet but is still wearing the long black cloak - borrowed from Gerard and last used during a Magic: The Gathering tournament - and the bodysuit. Bandit keeps slapping the little box of blinking lights on his chest, her other hand fisted in his hair.  
  
"You're going to sweat like a pig in that," Jamia shoots back before cooing at Bandit. "Well hell-ooooo there, pretty! Hello! How's my little Padawan? Ready to put on your costume?" She waves the plastic bag in her hand.  
  
Bandit grins at her, apparently unfazed at being addressed by a giant hotdog. "Bah!"


End file.
